


【J禁／智翔】Dangerous（R）

by Yuki_guo



Series: J禁／OS [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與實際團體無關＋女裝／員工x社長／電車，請慎入！





	【J禁／智翔】Dangerous（R）

「櫻井さん現在很想被我幹呢。」

＊

放下早已翻閱許久的文件，櫻井翔放鬆的靠在柔軟的辦公椅上、揉揉酸澀的雙眼。  
時間已經是將近下班時間，他闔上合約書、放到一大疊文件的最上頭，起身離開社長辦公室。  
離開之前還遇到在他辦公室外頭的員工，幾個男人邊聊天邊做事，一看到他就噤了聲。

其中一個男人笑著用唇語和他說了再見，櫻井愣了愣、然後抿住唇快步離開。

方才和他說再見的人是大野智，櫻井翔獨自一人在電梯裡頭，看著鏡子照映出自己有些泛紅的面頰。  
他其實有些著迷於對方那樣溫柔的舉動，雖然自己並沒有明禁公司內部的戀愛，但是礙於自己和對方的職位差異和過於忙碌的行程，總讓他沒有時間去深入了解對方。  
稍微嘆了口氣，櫻井套上黑色的西裝外套、跨大腳步的奔向快要離站的電車。  
最近他發現如果留的晚些便能在外頭看見大野智，正好車子放在老家了，於是便想著若是搭電車能否在人群中望見男人的身影。

不過對方似乎還沒有要下班的意思，看來今天是沒什麼好期待的了。

櫻井匆忙的看了下手錶，後腳踏進車廂的下一秒車門正好關上。櫻井翔往門邊靠近，雖然這時間人真的很多，但自己身後的女性幾乎整個身子都貼在自己的後背。儘管對方身上有股好聞的香水味，和陌生人之間過多的肢體接觸還是讓他有些不舒服。  
正想往一旁移動，電車突然的顛簸卻讓他重心不穩，幸好一雙手及時拉住他才沒有跌倒。  
本來櫻井翔想回頭道謝的，卻被方才的人給抱住，立刻警覺的他想掙扎、女性的力量卻大到他動彈不得。  
「請你放手。」櫻井故作鎮定的說道，內心卻狂亂不已。  
「別裝作不認識我嘛……社長？」熟悉而低沉的嗓音噴灑在耳邊讓他忍不住抖了一下，後方女性的頭顱靠在自己的左肩、絲絲長髮披散在她的肩頭。  
「櫻井さん的反應真有趣。」  
「……大野智？」櫻井翔顫抖著唇問，後方的人呼呼的笑得肩膀都在抖，胸口的震動隔著衣物傳遞至他的後背。  
「正解。」  
「那麽－－」穿著白色短裙和淺藍色條紋襯衫、帶著褐色假髮的男人拉長了音，因為櫻井背對著他的關係沒辦法看到表情，但他猜想對方說不定是瞇細了眼、帶著極為曖昧的笑容說的。

濕潤的觸感在頸邊暈開，大野智的舌尖舔過櫻井翔的肩頸。

「社長要在電車上被我侵犯囉❤」

＊

身後男人的細長雙手靈巧的解開領帶、塞進自己的女用包包裡頭，順手扯開了上方的幾個鈕扣，伸進裡頭、沿著肌膚刺激乳暈。  
「櫻井さん很興奮嗎、乳頭已經硬起來了呢。」

「別說……」他隔著布料抓住還在自己胸前搗亂的雙手，觀察身旁的人沒有注意這邊，然後側頭小小聲的反抗。

櫻井直覺的覺得危險，不論是現在在電車上的窘境、穿著女裝的大野智抑或是因而感到興奮的自己。  
明明不該在電車上做這種事、明明他也不知道為什麼大野要這樣對他。  
明明他喜歡著大野智，無論穿著是男是女。  
然而大野智喜歡他嗎？是看透了自己的心意而想捉弄，還是和他抱著相同的情感呢？

櫻井翔無法思考，現在只得讓自己沉淪在快感當中。

大野智眼尾柔和的湊近，吻了櫻井的嘴角，手下的動作卻更加惡質的用指甲摳弄嫩肉。  
櫻井小小的喘著，腰間開始無力的下滑，後方的男人一手扣住自己的腰、向前把人壓在車門上，另一手隔著西裝褲挑逗著有些抬頭的慾望。

「啊、哼嗯、嗯……」看著對方趕緊用手捂住嘴、漲紅著臉驚慌失措的模樣好不可愛。

想幹他。

大野智舔了舔塗了護唇膏的薄唇、邊搓揉男人漸漸變大的下身、一手向上用指尖撫上柔軟的厚唇，藉著外頭黑夜、變得像鏡子的車窗照映出櫻井翔沉迷的臉龐。  
「櫻井さん……」他勾著唇、算準時機後出聲：

「要到下一站了喔。」車廂在他語畢後隨即響起到站廣播，大野放開對櫻井的限制，只見對方在電車緩緩進站時轉身抱住自己以掩蓋他凌亂不堪的衣物和腫脹的下身。

人流自左右兩側經過，在外人看來他們不過就是相擁的情侶，櫻井斂下眼簾、泛著潮紅的雙頰埋進大野智散發香味的肩頸中。  
接下來是轉運站的關係，人似乎比方才更多了，櫻井也要在此站下車，他猜想著大野會做什麼行動－－放他走、抑或是強勢的要他。  
希望是後者，櫻井翔不經意的瞇細了眼，緊揪住大野捲起袖口的條紋襯衫，身子只有背後的車門作為依靠，塗了護唇膏的男人湊近的吻住櫻井、眨了眨戴上假睫毛的靈亮雙眼、草莓味的吻侵入了他的身子、甜蜜了他的心。  
他們雙唇相貼、而後舌尖相互嬉鬧，大野更加惡劣的解開自己的皮帶，細長的手指直接碰觸自己的下身，櫻井一個顫抖，在大野退開唇瓣的同時發出一聲不重不輕的呻吟。

「櫻井社長真是敏感，平時都沒有時間自慰？」刻意的用著這樣的稱呼，大野吐著熱氣，單手解開女用襯衫的幾個鈕扣、露出性感的鎖骨和一點點胸膛，櫻井看見忍不住吞了口口水。

「才、沒有………」男人像是聽到了他的難耐、怕被人發現的湊近身子，滑動磨蹭柱體發出咕啾咕啾的害臊水聲，櫻井在褲子差點掉下去的前一刻用手拉住、另一手被大野壓在門上動彈不得。  
大野智游刃有餘的用單腳卡在腿間－櫻井這才發現他連鞋子都是黑色高跟鞋－他勾著唇的看著櫻井泛著水光的唇因為喘著氣而張開、舌尖含在唇齒之間十分可人，仔細一看又可以發現那雙有神的雙眼早已積滿情慾的淚水。  
「嗚、呼嗯、……」刻意用白色的短裙裙擺撫過有些腰軟的對方的大腿根部，意識到自己失態的櫻井翔緊抿住唇，努力不想讓呻吟衝出喉頭，然而對方撫慰自己的手實在過於舒服，導致自己只得頭顱抵在下屬不算寬厚的肩膀、大口的喘息。男人放開他被壓得有些泛紅的手，轉而在自己背上摩挲著安撫。  
「哈、哈啊……好、嗚嗚、……好舒服……」雙腳打著顫，櫻井像是要哭了，不停哽咽的發出沙啞的嬌喘，忍受不住的喊著：

「大野さん、要去了、大野さん、……嗚嗚、噫啊啊－－」大野快速的上下摩擦陰莖，強烈的快感侵襲了櫻井翔，大野再度欺上他的唇以防自己的聲音被別人聽到，然後用著軟嚅的聲音笑著說：  
「ふふ、櫻井さん輸了－－」櫻井緊閉眼、皺著眉頭享受快感的樣子實在過於誘人，撫上他還顫抖的腰部色情的捏揉、接著在耳邊用氣音說著：  
「那麼，櫻井社長要下站囉。」  
「如果不快點，大家就要隔著玻璃看見剛高潮而不停顫抖的櫻井さん了呢。」

「想要繼續還是－－」大野對自己拋了個媚眼，問句倒是沒了後文，櫻井扯著自己的襯衫下擺，內心因為男人的言語而感到羞恥又興奮不已，最後還是紅著臉對自己的下屬說：

「請、請大野さん滿足我吧。」

＊

櫻井翔走著走著又不時回頭，用他那雙濕漉漉的大眼睛確認大野還在後頭，好似驚慌失措的小動物。扯著鬆開皮帶而可能掉落的褲頭，瀏海因為流汗而披散在額間，眼神也顯得慌張。

後方的男子踏著輕鬆的步伐、高跟鞋在空曠的走廊發出回音，白色短裙也搖擺著、然而那雙漂亮的眼裡卻藏著深深的、混亂的、危險的情緒，望著不知所措的櫻井翔的眼神簡直是一隻渴望獵物的黑豹一般，侵略性十足。

方才他們故意最後一個出車門，急著回家的人們步伐快速的遠離他們，而櫻井則站在月台邊默許大野智指尖在他頸後的調戲。  
「大野さん、怎麽辦、……」大野像一開始一樣湊近他的後頸，然後薄唇覆上櫻井敏感的肌膚，用著低沉的嗓音緩緩說著，末了還舔了下他柔軟的耳垂。  
「櫻井さん很想要？」他抓住櫻井死命拽著褲頭的手，拉到自己裙子底下的碩大上，在一陣驚呼之下，櫻井的褲子軟成一團的掉到地面。

儘管四下無人，櫻井還是急得嘴角一撇、哭了出來，對於一個男人這是莫大的屈辱，然而櫻井在轉身看向大野智時卻又被他危險的神情給屈服。

銳利，帶著一觸即化的溫柔。

手還碰在對方的下體，櫻井翔甚至無視自己白皙的大腿根部有著自己釋出的白濁、內褲被下身給撐起的狀態，轉身就抱住對方單薄而結實的身子、覆上厚唇親吻。

＊

一進到車站的廁所即被壓在門板上頭，櫻井翔隨著轉換角度時交換著呼吸、直到真的沒有氧氣了才捏著對方衣領掙扎。

櫻井翔眼眶還盈滿了淚水，面頰也佈滿了淚痕，卻還是執著於和大野智的接吻。下屬豎起了好看的眉，讓櫻井翔靠在門上喘息，自己則從包包裡拿出潤滑液。

被一個從外貌看來完全是女性的下屬給侵犯，櫻井翔卻一點也不會反感。

或許是因為他喜歡大野智，因為他是大野智。

「大野さん………」櫻井主動轉過身子、撅起屁股，內褲及褲子都癱在地上，櫻井只是藉著因眼淚而模糊的視線回頭望向男人。  
大野智一手撫上上司圓潤的臀部情色的捏揉、潤滑液濕黏的觸感讓後者有些無所適從，男人身子整個貼在他的後背，絲絲長髮向前掩住面頰、大野伸手把它勾到耳後，香水和草莓護唇膏的香氣從大野湊近的身子散發，櫻井近乎是不自覺的大口吸吐，貪婪著這樣舒服的氣味能殘留在自己體內。  
「叫我的名字、翔くん。」他沙啞的嗓音還繞在自己的耳邊，指尖的打轉也從嫩肉挪到了穴口，粉色的可人讓他想咬一口。  
「智、智くん………」從雙唇中吐出的音節儘管是自己的名字也變得奢華了起來，尾音讓他的嘴撅起，大野智忍不住用唇隔著襯衫摩挲敏感的肌膚。  
「多叫幾遍？」指尖緩緩伸進緊緻的後庭裡頭，有時還故意曲起引起身下人的發顫。

「嗚、さと、し………好奇怪、哈啊……智、智………」後頭緊的過人，大野愛撫著對方的下身，試圖讓男人放鬆，自己也先行解開皮帶。

「－－所以說、」突然有其他人的聲音讓兩人都嚇了一大跳，外頭似乎有兩個男人走進來聊天，櫻井不自覺的屏息、深怕他們的糟糕行徑會被發現。  
「櫻井さん？」方才的親暱又變回像是在公司時的疏遠，然而這樣的稱呼反而更顯現出他做了多麼瘋狂的事－－和公司的下屬在外頭做愛。  
後頭被手指抽插得發出咕啾咕啾的水嘖聲，空氣中除了隔著一個門板外的兩個男人以外近乎都充斥著如此令人面紅耳赤的聲響。

「智、哈啊、……嗚嗯、嗯、」小聲的在對方懷裡喘息，瞇細的臉還泛著淚珠，後庭已經柔軟的可以輕易抽插，大野智按耐不住的解開皮帶、不顧外頭還有人便用力挺入，櫻井翔措手不及的發出一個急促的短音，聲音大的引起他人的注意。

「裡面的，還好嗎？」外頭的人敲了下門板，櫻井只是回頭瞪著大野智，儘管如此的行為在他看來倒是個更大的誘惑。

「呃、沒事……呼嗯、不小心撞到而已。」他回應之際後方的人更是變本加厲的開始動腰。幸好兩人在確認自己沒事之後便離開，否則櫻井翔真不能保證自己能完全不發出聲音。

怎麽說都是後頭的快感太舒服了。

男人的陰莖擠壓自己的前列腺，雙手用力掐著臀肉的留下紅痕。他被頂的連闔上嘴都無法，只能任由唾液自嘴角滑落、帶著不能控制的呻吟。

「智、智、……喜、喜歡……」櫻井挪出一隻手附在男人的手背，轉頭勾起甜蜜的笑容，眼角的淚水滑落卻顯得更加惹人憐愛。

「……就算是這樣的我，你也喜歡嗎？」大野抽出還留在體內的慾望，讓櫻井可以轉過身子正視他，儘管因為方才的告白感到害羞，他還是認真的望進大野智有著擔憂的瞳孔。

櫻井伸手，把男人的假髮給扯下來，指尖竄進柔軟的髮絲、扣住後腦勺，讓全身投入對方懷裡。大野智難得不知所措的回抱自己的腰。

「笨蛋、怎麼樣的你我都喜歡。」然後櫻井翔給了他一個吻。  
「誰叫你是大野智。」一個吻，有著自己護唇膏的草莓味。

很甜，大野舔了下嘴角。眼裡的不安被對方的行徑抹滅的只剩下慾望和滿滿的愛。

「……我也是。」他親暱的用鼻尖蹭了蹭對方的，又如蜻蜓點水般的輕碰男人被吻紅的厚唇。  
「喜歡翔くん。」大手撫上社長白皙的腿，順著觸感滑到膝蓋後方，另一手扣住他的腰以防跌倒，在把陰莖撞進去後抬起另一條腿。  
懸空的姿勢讓穿著西裝的男人不安的湊近，大野便咬上他的喉結、再舔上敏感的乳頭，身子也開始上下晃動。

儘管背抵在牆上，身陷在對方的懷抱裡，櫻井依舊有些害怕而不自覺的縮緊後穴。

「翔くん、你好棒………」強烈的快感讓社長身子一顫，嘴上倒是反駁了起來。

「別、嗯啊、不……太快、啊、啊啊……」寬厚的手捏揉自己被夾在中間的下身，以欲想讓人高潮的速度愛撫著，櫻井掙扎的扭腰，大腿也開始痙攣。  
自己的裙子被拉高，白色裙邊蓋不住兩人相連的濕黏部位，怎麽樣也躲不過男根在體內騁馳的快感。  
「等、好像、要去……」櫻井攀緊對方的肩頭，緊皺眉頭的瞇細雙眼，淚水溢出眼眶，不停呻吟的模樣讓男人忍不住用力的吻了幾個紅印在頸部。

「呼嗯、哼哼、……啊、嗯啊啊－－」  
「最喜歡你了，翔くん❤」

＊

「大野さん、大野さん！」社長秘書在他身旁叫了好幾次，穿著西裝的男人才回過神來。  
望向社長辦公室的方向，只見櫻井翔從窗簾之間偷看著自己，在兩人對上眼時羞紅了臉，大力拉上布簾。  
「社長有事找您，已經在辦公室等候了。」

「好的，我知道了。」大野智起身，帶著有些曖昧的笑容。

「櫻井さん原來也想在公司被我幹啊。」


End file.
